


Dead By Daylight Oneshots

by skeletonnerdy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonnerdy/pseuds/skeletonnerdy
Summary: The title says it all... also open to requests
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/ Claudette Morel, Dwight Fairfield/Quentin Smith, Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Dwight x Quentin

Dwight was sitting at the campfire, bitting at his nails waiting for Bill, Laurie, Nea, and Quentin to get back from their trial. The trial has been going on for a long time now and he was getting worried. It wasn't until he heard the cusing of Nea did he know the trial might finally be over, at least for Nea anyways. 

Laurie came back with a disappointed look on her face as Nea continued to cuss about the trial. Nea turn to Laurie and started shouting at her.  
"And you left him there and didn't do shit! We could have all got out if you would just fucking try to save someone other than yourself for once" Nea shouted.  
"It's not my fault that you got caught! You can't blame you bad decisions on me." Laurie defended herself, "You have left everyone just to save yourself at some point, it's only fair it happens to you." Nea growled in anger even though it was true. Nea has left them multiple times. Especially him.

Before Nea could say anything further Bill came in pissed and upset. Bill came in spitting slurs to himself as he walk in, This was worrying to Dwight, Bill was normally clam, cool, and collected. A real leader.  
Dwight nervously scrammbled over to Bill taking a seat, Dwight open his mouth about to say somthing before..."I couldn't save him, I really tried, He really does have a powerful grudge against that boy. He forced me out, there was nothing I could do." Bill said stern and cool as always but it was more upsetting that way.

He knew Quentin wouldn't stay dead they never did in this place, death was not an escape it was just painful and inevitably. But it still hurt him, Dwight knew about Quentin's history with Freddy. He felt horrible that someone like Quentin had to go though that. Dwight noticed Quentin never slept, he was alway had bags under his eye, constantly yawning and drifting off, but he never really slept. 

Quentin came stumbling out of the woods to the campfire. Almost everyone looked at him only a few people didn't, those people being Laurie and Bill.

Quentin keep trying to rub the tears off his face but they were still very apparent, he had larges scars over his face obviously from Freddy.  
Dwight stood up and walked over to Quentin. Quentin was refusing to make eye contact with anyone, but that didn't matter right now. Dwight hated seeing Quentin like this, he didn't like seeing Quentin is such pain he was supposed to help these people, he was supposed to help Quentin, he was supposed to be a leader.

Dwight pulled Quentin to a hug, Dwight really could do nothing but try to comfort him.  
Quentin stayed stiff for a moment but, started to hug back. Quentin started to cry in to Dwight's shirt but he didn't care. Dwight rubbed Quentin's back as they stood there hugging.  
"Shhhh shhh, it's ok, it's ok now." He quietly said as Quentin started to whimper. Quentin finally lifted his head from Dwight chest, "Thank you, I'm sorry, I just-" "There's nothing to be sorry about Quentin"Dwight pauses for a second  
"Do you think you can try to sleep a little, from me" Dwight said, "I'll be right here"  
Quentin wipped off the remaining tear as said "Yeah, I can do that" Dwight smiled as they sat down Dwight's arms around Quentin as he got some well deserved sleep.


	2. Frank x Quentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute highschool MorriSmith

Frank looked acrossed the class room staring at one of the prettiest boys in the school (in his opinion at least), Quentin Krueger.

Frank never believed he had a chance with Quentin, lets face it his dad worked at the school and his other dad was a fucking doctor, he was a rebel and borderline hooligan. Quentin had many people already fawning over him but he barely dated anyone. Even David King the huge beefcake with the english accent was trying to get in he's pants, but Quentin still never responded.

But the fact was Frank Johansen was no pussy, he wasn't about to let anything get in his way. Frank was pretty attractive and he knew it. He had to at least try and impress him.

Frank knew exactly why he liked Quentin, it because of his chocolate brown eyes and fluffy hair. Quentin always looked tired, probably has insomnia. One time Frank saw him that his ADD meds with redbull out of all things. He knew Quentin was no longer allowed to drink redbull, he heard Quentin's dad tell hims the other day. 

Frank was very observant, he knew what he wanted and went for it.

Frank desired he would stay after school to watch Quentin at swim practice, offer him a ride home, and ask him out.

Frank walked in to the area where the swim team practiced and sat on the bleachers. He had came and watched Quentin before so it didn't look to suspicious for his to be in here. He was on the bleachers by himself, thank god King wasn't here to ruin his plan. 

He continued to watch Quentin until practice was over. Once Quentin came out of the boy's locker room Frank walked up to him.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" Frank said with a smirk

Quentin looked at him at first surprised, then like he was starting to consider it for a second.

"Aw, what's the oh so scary Frank Johansen doing offering me a ride home?" Quentin said with some of the most sarcasm Frank has ever heard. The only person more sarcastic than this is Julie.

"I just thought that maybe a cute boy like yourself wouldn't want to walk home by himself, but if you want to walk all the way home, be my guest, I'm just giving you an alternative to having to deal with some creep trying it flirt with you on the way home." Frank said with an even wider smirk than before.

"Frank Johansen you are that creep, but I might just have to take you up on that offer for a ride home." Quentin smiled and started to walk off.

"And also" Quentin turn around, "cool it with the Ax body spray, I want you to smell nice when we go to the movies nexts Saturday." 

Frank's jaw almost hit the floor when Quentin Krueger of all people just asked HIM out.

"... Wait a minute! I smell like a goddess you little shit!" Frank yelled as he chases Quentin to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End... but there might be a part 2 if enough people like it
> 
> So I feel like some stuff needs a little bit of an explanation. This story is set in kinda an Au an friend and I made up, some people (mostly killers) art like parents to some of the younger "kid". Quentin's family members consist of Freddy (who is not a pedo in this, GO Dad Freddy!), Herman (aka Docter), and Feng(who was not mentioned). Jeff is the parental figure of Frank and Julie (I personally prefer them having a sibling dynamic) at some point I'll make a entire "headcanon post think" about this Au. This is just a "quick" explanation for some of the last name stuff.


	3. Sooner or Later (Claudette x Ghostface)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AliceCJ

Claudette was hidding in a corner of the map praying the killer wasn't near by. The trial started of terribly with Feng leaving after being downed a second time, Nea dieing almost immediately, Dwight was on last hook, Ghostface had Devour Hope, and the gens have barely been touched.

Claudette wanted to just wait and hope for hatch or something, but that would way to heavy on her conscience. She would feel terrible if she left Dwight to die to some maniac.

She had to admit, she was scared, horrified even. Trials were nothing new especially for her, being on of the first Surviors to be taken to the Entity's Realm, but Ghostface was one of the few killers who terrified her to her core.

He was quiet, steathly, and deadly, like Myers in a way. But in a chase he was snarky, loud, and had a smart remark for everything. He was powerful, smart, and quiet, which were admirable traits despite the fact he was trying to kill them.

After being lost in thought for a while Claudette soon heard the pain filled screams of Dwight as he was knocked to the ground and killed on the spot.

They were so close to her hiding sport it was nerve-wracking. She accidentally let out a whimper causeing Ghostface, know as Jed to associates or Danny if her really liked you, to go over and investigate.

Danny was inches away from Claudette who sat there with her hands over mouth, eyes forced such, so focused on staying hidden the she didn't notice Ghostface, who was barely an inch away from her face, nor did she realise the fact his mask was off.

"Shhhhh~ I'm not going to hurt you. Not right now.", He said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Claudette opened her to see a man, obviously Ghostface, with just a slight bit of dark brown hair in front of his face. And a smile which Claudette couldn't tell if it was devious or sincere.

"I'm going to pick you up and I won't hurt you..."

There was a long pause

"...I won't hurt you, unless you try to get away... Do you understand?" He said.

Claudette wiped away her tears and rapidly nodded. She didn't know why he was being nice to her but, she would rather take the risk of it being a trick, then just having a definite of death.

He wasn't the first Killer to randomly be nice to a Survior, and he probably won't be the last. But, Claudette still appreciated it.

He picked her up gently, carrying her around a bit until he heard hatch. He then gently set her down next to it.

As she was about to leave, Danny abruptly grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, scaring her shitless, before shoving a orange flower behind her ear and placing a kiss on her forehead. Before smiling and walking away from her and the hatch. Leaving her there nervous, flustered, and stunned before she came to her senses and left.

Danny knew things Claudette didn't know. He was meticulous, and determined with everthing he did. He knew her name, her past, her likes and dislikes, the survivors she got along with, and the ones who were disposable. He studied, he watched, and he would steal her heart.

Sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my ship but this was super fun to write!! Also gotta love the forhead kiss!
> 
> Idk how to "tag" people plz help :P


	4. Michael Myers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky murder man likey you so he no stab

Me and Claudette were currently working on the generator in the killer's shack at the Macmillan Estate. 

We continued to work on it until I jumped when I saw the blank white stair of The Shape, his real name being Michael Myers.

Myers is an unpredictable killer, he was stealthy or horrifyingly brutal.

I sprinted to the pallet, getting off the generator as soon as I saw him, he pursued me know that I spotted him. Ignoring Claudette he chased me.

I started to run around the killer's shack. I had to use god pallet almost immediately.

He was very aggressive. He continued to come after me. He land a hit on me before going somewhere else.

I was lucky enough to find Dwight, who despite being very timid was a great leader, and he was able to heal me.

We started to work on the generator he was working on. Two were already done and we were almost done with Dwight's generator.

Two more gens popped as David got hooked. I opened the door while Claudette tried to distracted Myers as Dwight grabbed David from the hook.

Everyone else bolted out to the trial... but I stayed.

I looked him dead in the eye, I wasn't angry. I mostly felt bad for him.

"Hey... you can hook me... come here..." I said to him.

I gestured him over to follow me, and he did. He looked at me as I pointed at the hook.

He turned around and walk back to the exit gate as I ran after him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled, running after him.

He stopped at the exit gate and hit the of the gate telling me to leave.

Me eyes wided in surprise that he was letting me leave. A heartless embodiment of evil was showing me some kindness, which surprised me beyond belief.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

Before I walked out the gate he grabbed my arm and put his hand which still brandished his large kitchen knife in to my hair. He brought his head down placeing the lips of his blank white mask to my forehead and he gave me a pseudo kiss.

He let go of me as he tilted his head looking at me before I left back to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, not my favorite but I don't hate it


End file.
